


Mouths Stained Purple

by Innin



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/F, PWP, Shameless Smut, Teasing, community: seasons of kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innin/pseuds/Innin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in the forest, Aredhel introduces Elenwë to some berries with remarkable properties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouths Stained Purple

**Author's Note:**

> For the Altered Mental States square of my Season of Kink card.

"You promised me a surprise, not an hour's trudging through the underbrush only to blindfold me at the end," Elenwë muttered. The steady crunch of boots on the fallen leaves of years past told her that Írissë was still happily trotting along. She was steering Elenwë with a hand on her hip that was warm even through the leather of Elenwë's hunting garb. 

They had penetrated deep enough into Oromë's forests that even before Írissë had tied a strip of silk over her eyes, there was little light from the Trees that reached the forest floor through the enormous beeches. The scent of the forest, dim and cool with the breath of the trees, grew thicker on her tongue. She relished the sensation after the sweltering day they had spent racing each other away from Tirion across the plains and then hunting at the forest's edge. It was a welcome change, but she wished she could see the path at least. 

Írissë must have noticed her squirming. 

"Patience, my star," Her voice jittered with laughter that seemed out of place in a venerable space like this - it was the mischievous kind that made Elenwë hope this would be worth it, and she would not find herself faced with one of Írissë's infamous pranks. 

Which, to be fair, she had never been at the receiving end of. Írissë's brothers had been the targets of that, and particularly outstanding among them was Findekáno, who had once woken after drunk revels with a member drawn on his face and pointing at his mouth in the bright red of Anairë's lipstick - at an age when no one had expected Írissë to know about male anatomy at all, much less the illicit acts that involved it. 

Against her better judgement, Elenwë giggled at the memory of Findekáno's recounting the incident, an evening when the three of them sat in the garden of Anairë's town-house looking down the terraces on the western slope of Tirion in the silvering light. 

"She is a trouble-maker," he had said about his sister. "I would not recommend for any respectable young woman to befriend her." In response, Elenwë had felt compelled to lean in and kiss Írissë soundly. 

"So am I," she had replied, to Findekáno's bafflement. 

Írissë had woken the next morning with the corresponding sketch of female anatomy on her face in the same shade of red. However, unlike Findekáno, she had not washed it off, but sat at the breakfast table staring down her brother over her cup of tea, and proceeded to lick at the parts of the crude drawing she could reach with her tongue. 

Findekáno had soon looked distinctly uncomfortable and slunk off. Elenwë had found herself glad that the rest of the family had taken a journey to Alqualondë that meant there needed to be no explanations. Then she had helped smudge the lipstick further.

She smiled at the memory and walked on when Írissë nudged her. 

"Dreaming?" 

"Thinking, while I cannot see," Elenwë answered. "How much longer?" 

"There is a clearing… yes, a clearing, not far ahead. Your surprise is waiting there for you." Írissë's arm slipped around her hips, her fingertips straying underneath the hem of Elenwë's bodice against her skin. It undid the momentary surprise at Írissë's peculiar phrasing, too, for a moment - the forest must have clearings aplenty, and she still could not fathom what made their destination so remarkable.

Elenwë hummed low in her throat. "If you meant to ravish me, you would not have had to take me this deep into the forest. Your bed, or mine, would have done nicely."

Írissë laughed in response. "This is where you are mistaken." A brush of hair against her cheek was all the warning Elenwë had before warm lips met her own, mouthing yet more cryptic words. "I would not have dared… not at home. Could not, without angering..." 

Despite her confusion, Elenwë returned her kiss, catching Írissë's lower lip between her teeth and tugging gently before drawing back. "That there is something you of all people would not dare to do... should I be afraid of your surprise for me?" She had meant to tease, but apparently the tinge of her voice betrayed her.

Írissë came again and pressed another kiss to the corner of her mouth, this time warm, reassuring and lingering. 

"No. Why would I do anything to make you afraid? If you are willing to dare it, it will be… memorable, if all I was told is true. I even thought about asking someone else to come with us - but I thought better of it. I want this with you alone, this time, if it is as overwhelming as I heard tell."

"You are being oddly cryptic again." Again Elenwë found herself wondering what could possibly be so enticing or overwhelming that Írissë had considered asking for help on their escape and the love-making that usually came with such journeys. It came tinged with a soft prickle of worry in her stomach, but that was not all there was to it. Many people, Írissë not least among them, had taken her for calm, staid and well-behaved at their first meeting, and completely discounted the idea that she might have a sense of adventure - enough, as it turned out, to match Írissë's own when she had chance and reason to. 

Írissë's surprise _was_ sufficient reason. She'd never let harm come to a loved one, and that settled the decision to Elenwë. In truth, now that she permitted it to herself, she even found herself looking forward to whatever awaited her, and the mingled nervousness and anticipation sped up her steps.

Írissë, who was still guiding her along, chuckled. "My, you suddenly seem eager."

"You have been too relentless in your teasing," Elenwë replied, grinning. "My patience will go only so far before I need to know, you know that." 

"We've almost made it. I can see it through the trees," Írissë explained, the delight obvious in her voice. "Then I can finally take the wretched blindfold off you. It hides too much of your lovely face, and I want to look into your eyes when this happens." 

Blindly, Elenwë reached out to swat at Írissë over the hot blush that was rising into her cheeks, missing a solid target and finding only her wild hair, which she tangled her fingers into to pull her into a haphazard kiss. "You can be such a sentimental…" Írissë did not let her finish the sentence, bursting into peals of laughter the moment their lips came together again, and Elenwë joined in, already breathless and giddy, winding her arms around Írissë's hips and bringing their bodies together.

"I love you," she said. She felt as though she must burst if she did not give voice to the feeling blooming through her chest. "I love you, I love you, I love you." 

Írissë laughed in response, grasped her hand tightly, and broke into a sprint through the leaves for the final stretch toward their destination, and only a few paces later the leaves gave way to what felt like smooth, sturdy flagstones, marble-slippery under her boots, but still Írissë did not slow; being drawn along forestalled stumbling until the pull went downward and the path suddenly plunged from beneath her, her heart lurched, and with a whoop Elenwë flew down a small flight of steps into a patch of warm light, and into Írissë's waiting arms, steadying her before she could fall.

"We are here!" Írissë cried. Her heart was beating swiftly from their burst of speed, and Elenwë's matched the pace easily from the unexpected plunge. There was a scent in the warm air that Elenwë could not place, floral and heady like honeysuckle and a rich red wine. It made her want to see. 

"And what is… here?" Elenwë asked, smiling, and reaching for the knot on her blindfold at the back of her head. "May I see?" 

Írissë's fingers tangled with hers and held them in place. "A moment, my star. Before you take this off, there is one thing that I must ask of you, and one that I would ask you." 

Elenwë nodded slightly, waiting for her to continue. There was a sense of Írissë fidgeting, the sound of her wetting her lips. 

"First - you must not speak of this place, or the people who built it. It is not common knowledge in Tirion, except perhaps to some of the loremasters who take interest in history. This belongs to Vána and Oromë, their hunters, and especially those of their people who cling to the old ways, as they were in Cuiviénen. This is where they come for their rituals, and they would have it unspoiled by city-dwelling gawkers who come without understanding or respect." 

"I will not tell." The words came easy and sincere, but not without reverence. "I am honoured that you think me trusted enough to bring me here, Írë." 

"Because you are trusted. You belong with me." 

A warm glow rose momentarily in Elenwë. "What is the second thing? You will have to answer me quickly before I kiss you senseless," she replied with a soft laugh. "I feel like your words are going to my head like wine." 

Írissë's fingers tightened around hers ever so briefly. "You are not entirely wrong - more than only my words, it is this entire place, some parts of it more than others - but you will see in a moment." 

"Stop teasing me!" Elenwë laughed. "Ask me! If I did not know better, I would think that you were about to ask my for my hand!" 

"It is not that," Írissë said and suddenly her voice shook, before she caught herself again. "If I could -- but it is - you trust me, I know that, as much as I trust you, and… I will let no harm come to you." 

"I know." 

"I can promise that you will not regret it."

"Not regret _what_ , Írë? Please tell me outright, or not at all." 

Írissë took a deep breath, her breasts brushing against Elenwë's, and her words rushed out in a stream of air. "I mean to ask you to take something from me without knowing what exactly you would agree to. I… want to see your eyes when you begin understand, when it begins to take effect." 

"Oh," Elenwë heard herself say, a puff of breath that she could not quite put an emotion to - surprise, certainly, but more than that, an impossibly alluring thrill. The desire in Írissë's voice and the obvious hunger for her never failed to entice Elenwë, and to agree to something a little mysterious - as Írissë had all but announced the intention to seduce her it must be a means toward that - had her nod her head before all her thoughts had sorted themselves. 

"Yes?" Írissë asked, after a moment's pause.

"Yes," Elenwë answered. 

Exuberant laughter came as her reward, the fingers on her blindfold let go, and then Írissë kissed her again. Something round was pushed between her lips, a small, globed berry that burst with juice when Elenwë bit down, filling her mouth with the same heady sweetness that already hung in the air, and a dribble ran down the corner of her lips over her chin, leaving a tingly path. Írissë lapped it up with an appreciative noise. 

"Berries, Írë? That was what you made such a secret of?" Elenwë said with a smile. "Unless of course there is more to them than is apparent." 

"Perhaps," Írissë answered, her voice still bright with laughter and anticipation. 

"I will take that as a yes," Elenwë answered. 

Now that no one was stopping her, she finally pulled the blindfold from her eyes, dropping it without further thought and, blinking for a second against the inrush of brightness. 

She was in a clearing, a sward of rich grass studded with flowers and shrubs that bore the globed berries in thick clusters like small grapes, gleaming a dark purple in the Treelight. A well in a round basin burbled beside a fire-pit at the far end. At the edges of the clearing stood, like sentinels, the beeches that they had passed through. Antlers were hung into the trees, bone-white against the dark summer leaves. Except for the gate and stairs they must have used to enter, closing the spaces between the trees was a row of white standing stones painted with ochre motives: point-down triangles, stars, the abstract scenes of women at a dance and deer-hunt that stretched across several of the megaliths, spear-bearers with flowing hair, and an array of symbols that Elenwë could not place, although she was certain that they bore great significance. More than a simple clearing, it seemed to be a shrine.

Írissë must have seen her expression, because she drew Elenwë close and nuzzled into her hair. "It is beautiful here, isn't it? And it is venerable, but not so much that why I took you here is discouraged. Quite the opposite." 

"Is that so?" 

"One day I will take you along to their rituals, and you and I will play their central roles." 

"You are unbelievable," Elenwë said, grinning. "But I will remind you of it." 

"Good," Írissë said, drawing back with a self-satisfied grin and taking off her white cloak to spread it into the grass between berry-bushes on either side, letting herself fall. "Now come here." 

"Are you sure this is wise? If these berries stain - "

"- they do. My father will complain, I will have it bleached, and it is not something we need to concern ourselves with. Come here, my star."

"Have I told you yet that you are a menace?" Nonetheless she joined Írissë and rolling snugly into her arms leaned in for another kiss. Whatever need to have Írissë then and there had abated into a low, pleasant thrum that made her think she would be content to spend their time kissing and caressing, rather than the seduction Írissë had promised. But her head was still light and her body heavy, and she was sure the urge would quickly return if given the merest chance.

"Not before now, at least not today," Írissë replied. She reached behind her toward one of the bushes and plucked a cluster of berries of them, holding one berry between her fingers without breaking its skin. Elenwë took the proffered fruit - not without a kiss to Írissë's fingertips, letting her lips linger, and then opening her mouth for more. Írissë, too, ate a few of them, but she seemed uncharacteristically cautious.

"Tell me when you begin to feel something."

"Hmm, I do - but only slowly."

Írissë kissed her. Her lips tasted of the fruit, her mouth was stained purple, her lips smeared with juice. Then she continued feeding Elenwë, a brush of fingers for her lips to open, and Elenwë again kissing the digits before chewing another berry that she was given. 

Slowly, now that she had eaten perhaps a handful, the feeling became more distinct. A warmth began where the juice had touched her. Her lips tingled with it, her fingers, which she'd used to wipe her lips, prickled as though the digits had been asleep and blood flow only just restored it. A current hummed from her stomach into the reaches of her body, radiating out like light that left her feeling strangely weightless. 

When she looked up, Írissë was dangling a whole cluster above her mouth, pulling it away when Elenwë tried to snatch another until they were both laughing, Elenwë leaning heavily onto Írissë and wiping at her tears of laughter. 

Her mirth wasn't feigned. The distraction was. 

She used the unsuspecting moment to jerk up and snatch the whole bunch from Írissë's fingers. 

"Ha!" She chewed and swallowed the juicy fruit quickly while Írissë still stared at her empty hand in something comically akin to shock, her eyes wide, eventually bringing out a stifled "Elenwë, _no_." 

"No?" Elenwë answered and plucked the stem from her lips to toss it away. A giggle rose in her throat. "Oh, come, there are plenty of bushes even if there were several of you and me!" 

"You are meant to take them slowly, until you reach the sensation that is right for you, not overwhelm yourself into more than you can bear!" 

While Írissë still looked on, aghast, the warmth within Elenwë increased, now rippling from her stomach like the light on water, rising to her head like wine and winding hot along her veins until every fraction of her felt aflame, at first delightful, but swiftly cresting into discomfort where clothes chafed at her skin, where her hair tickled the back of her neck, where a breath of wind stroked over her sweat-dampened face. 

"Írë," she said. "Írë, please help me. I need --" the thought escaped her when the pressure of her bodice against her breasts became, from one instant to the next, unbearable, her nipples hard and chafing against the silk and seams of her blouse when she drew breath. 

"Írissë," she tried to say again, but her tongue slurred the beloved name as though she were drunk, so instead she reached, touched the back of her head and wound her fingers into the dark hair like it was a lifeline, pushing her down toward her cleavage. Írissë understood, kissing there, and Elenwë felt her eyes roll back in her head to finally have what she needed, to have Írissë's fingers unlace the offending clothing, at the same time she wanted to cry at the sudden loss of pressure until Írissë pushed her blouse up, laved her skin with her tongue, and closed her lips over her breast, sucking one and rolling the other nipple in her hand until her mouth slid off with an obscenely wet noise.

Elenwë whimpered, unsure if she had crossed from pleasure to pain or back again. 

Then there were fingers at her throat unclipping the golden necklace that lay there, hands pulling off her boots and hunting leggings and at last wholly remove the bunched-up bodice and blouse, until Elenwë was completely naked and lay panting on Írissë's cloak, shutting her eyes even against the suddenly over-bright light while Írissë's hands were on her, pulling her head onto her lap and gently stroking her hair until she whimpered again when a finger brushed past the shell of her ear. Írissë's hands left her at once.

She was not sure what was worse - the hands, or the lack of them. 

"Shhh, shh, shh," Írissë murmured at her, crooning in a sing-song. "Will it down. The worst of it will soon be over, only a little time, listen to my voice, my star. Focus."

Elenwë did, or tried to, do as she was told. Her concentration was tenuous, slippery, the fire threatening to overwhelm her thoughts again. Írissë kept murmuring, and although the words never registered, the sound of her voice at last drowned out the worst of the sensations. Gradually - she could not tell how long it had been - the feeling abated again into a strong, if once more pleasant, hum under her skin, and an unresolved thread of need that wound tightly through her, among sinews and sore muscles and nerves that she thought might flare to life again any moment, at any touch. 

Finally she dared open her eyes again, and sat up. She was astonished to see that she was covered in sweat, and her thighs were sticky with arousal, her heart racing painfully in her chest. 

"How are you feeling?" Írissë asked, peering at her. The tinge of concern in her voice touched her deeply, and Elenwë leaned back into the hold of her arms, only to arch away again when Írissë began to rub up and down her spine, eliciting a flickering, bright sensation like lightning across her skin. 

"Not - don't, I am… better - I think. It is not… gone, but it is better. Only give me a moment," Elenwë said, willing to keep the tremble from her voice, grateful when Írissë's hand fell away. "I had not... I had not expected… a rush like that." She took a deep breath, and swallowed the reproach she knew would be appropriate, but that Írissë would likely take poorly - the _you should have told me of the dangers before you began teasing me, this was not what I thought would happen_ \- and instead turned around to kiss her, the damned, blessed berries allowing no more respite. 

She surprised herself with the vigour of the kiss, the thrum of pleasure intensifying into a jolt to her center when Írissë reciprocated left her breathless, and she laughed into the it, allowing a reckless impulse to have voice. "Although I still feel it - there is so much pleasure still. Írë, I want you to _fuck me_." 

"You beautiful, licentious _beast_ ," Írissë answered with her voice rising into delight that left no doubt that this had been the effect she had been waiting and hoping for, and Elenwë found herself tumbling back onto the cloak, becoming suddenly aware that she was bare to Írissë's every look while Írissë was kneeling above her still fully dressed. 

Írissë followed her down, her hands landing on both sides of Elenwë's head, and grinned her right in the face with a look that would not have been out of place on a ravenous wolf. "I should bring you here more often, but even so, you are beautiful, and you are mine, and I will eat you whole." 

Elenwë moaned in answer. "Please," she said. "Please do." 

Írissë made good on her answer, beginning to kiss and nip along the side of her neck, leaving little throbs of pleasure where her teeth grazed Elenwë's skin, soothing them with breath and lips and tongue. It was maddening, and she soon couldn't help squirming under the assault, every single touch spiking through her for another stab of pleasure. 

"What I would give for you to see the look on her face this moment," Írissë continued, her voice a growl. "This is even better than what I have been told." She bent her head so that her locks teased, feather-light and maddening, over Elenwë's breasts. 

"How wide your eyes are, the way your cheeks are glowing, the way _you_ are glowing. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on." Her lips were moving over Elenwë's breast as she spoke, mapping the words against her skin, and finally she flicked her tongue over Elenwë's nipple. 

Elenwë nearly cried out, the sound stifled only because the sensation robbed her of her voice, and all that came out was a breathless gasp as Írissë began to _hum_ against her skin, an echo of the tension inside her. Her back arched of its own accord, Írissë laughed and withdrew with a final nip of her teeth only to blow cool breath over the wet patch, and to lick a long stripe over to her other breast and there bury her face against the soft skin, muffling her words and the laughter Elenwë loved so much. 

"I want to stay here forever. Right here, and so close that I can breathe you in."

Over the arousal, another sense of warmth flooded Elenwë, the immense love she had for Írissë willing her to grant that desire, momentarily struggling against her needs. Then she buried her hands in Írissë's dark halo of curls and gave her head a gentle downward shove. "Go _on_ ," she laughed. "You did this to me. I need you, and I need you not to tease me. Please?"

"As though I could resist you." Írissë extricated herself from Elenwë's hold, but contrary to her promise leaned back up for another kiss. "But first I need this from you," she answered happily. "When I want all of you, I want all of you - your mouth still tastes of the berries, and you taste better than you have any right to." 

"Mmmh, I know," Elenwë answered when Írissë relinquished her claim on her lips, propping herself up on her elbows. "Your lips are purple, Írë. Could it be that we are both under the influence of those berries?" 

"I think you may be right," Írissë answered, laughing. "But I have not taken so many that I cannot pleasure you before attending to myself, not when I am as desperate for you as I am." 

"Then stop talking, stop _teasing_ ," Elenwë said. "I want you between my legs, _not talking_." 

Finally, finally, Írissë complied. Her weight lifted off Elenwë's body, instead she slid down to nudge Elenwë's thighs apart and kneel between them, her dark head bowed and her eyes flashing with mischief as she looked up and swept her hand over the wetness that clung to Elenwë's inner thigh, to bring to her mouth and lick. 

Something twisted in Elenwë, needy and impatient, and without further ado she hooked a leg over Írissë's shoulder, arched _up_ and was rewarded with the softness of Írissë's lips against her center, the maddening sensation of her lingering there until a first open-mouthed lick.

Pleasure bloomed through her and made her boneless. Elenwë felt herself slip down, back onto Írissë's cloak, while Írissë continued her assault with slow, deliberate care, then lapping like a cat along the edge of her sex until Elenwë squirmed with laughter, then lips closing around her clit to suckle once, twice with gentle pressure, and Írissë's strong arm flung over her stomach and the faint marks there to hold her in place against the bucking of her hips, withdrawing then, just in time to forestall Elenwë's building climax. 

After a moment, while Elenwë lay trying to catch her breath, Írissë repeated the motion.

"Írë!" It could have been a curse, but tapered out into a whine when Írissë slid a finger into her, crooking, beckoning, and withdrew again to draw teasing circles, fingernails raking over her thighs like sparks sputtering, momentary tiny jolts but entirely lacking the friction and pressure Elenwë wanted. 

"Why are you drawing this out?" There was sweat running down the side of her nose, and Elenwë did not know how much longer she would be able to bear the merciless teasing, although what the alternative should be she couldn't say. "Please, Írë, is it so much to ask to not torment me? I thought you were so famished for me, and now you are not following your promise!" 

Írissë paused, resting her hand warm and gentle against her stomach. "I would - but do you think it will not overwhelm you again unless I ease you back into this slowly? I would not have you spend so swiftly." 

She exhaled in frustration that spiked into something nearer to fury. " _Let it_ overwhelm me, I am past caring!" 

Elenwë pushed herself up on clenched hands and Írissë gave her a fleeting, apologetic smile before coming up to meet her and whisper nothings against her lips that had no other purpose than to tease Elenwë further, along with a gentle touch to wipe away the beading sweat on her forehead. Elenwë pressed herself against Írissë's shirt, gasping when the cool, smooth fabric slid over her breasts, and smirked to feel Írissë lean into the touch. 

In answer to the failure to apologize, Elenwë bit down on Írissë's lower lip, not ungently but enough to make Írissë cry out softly before her telltale grin returned. Elenwë could taste herself, and hissed through her teeth. 

"Right now - keep your apologies. Keep them, have me instead, how often must I ask you - or must I beg you more than I have already done?" 

"Perhaps it is not concern only - perhaps I love seeing you so needy, and so at my mercy, and you are doing yourself more of a disservice the more you beg, although it makes resisting you even harder," Írissë answered, breathless. 

"Maybe you need a little incentive to make me more irresistible."

They shared another hungry kiss and Elenwë, grasping Írissë's hand, reached out toward the berry bushes, crushing a few of the fruit without care so the purple juice dripped down their joined fingers and brought it up between them, toward Írissë, who sucked Elenwë's fingers into her mouth and cleaned them with swirls of her tongue that made Elenwë weak; the tingle of the juice and the warm wetness combined into a sensation that made her eyes flutter shut. 

"Oh," she murmured, when Írissë pressed a kiss to her palm and released her, the rustle of cloth betraying the fact that she had stretched out on her cloak. 

"Are you joining me, so I can finally make good on my promise?" Írissë sounded every bit like a contented cat, and it was the purr in her voice that convinced Elenwë to rejoin her in the hopes of having her desires fulfilled. It seemed that even so little had had the hoped-for effect on her. 

Hopeful for gratification at last, Elenwë lowered herself to all fours and crawled closer. Írissë, whose eyes were fluttering with the workings of the substance, reached for her half-blindly and pulled her near, snug along her body, and pushed a knee between her thighs, all movement and pressure and the friction she craved. 

Elenwë thought to protest, distantly the thought of soiling Írissë's clothes crossed her mind, but it evaporated the instant Írissë's hands were on her, both thumbs alternating over her clit, bringing her to the edge with one, two, perhaps three fumbling touches and over it with another. 

Her pleasure crested abruptly, fiercely. There was nothing gentle about it, a riptide that whelmed her off her feet and pulled her under until breath was hard to come by, and just then when the sensation threatened to drown her and she wished she had heeded Írissë's warning to be slow, careful, gentle, it rippled out into a glow that let her drift, contented and sated, nestled against Írissë's body as she was, and half-aware of the whispered endearments against her ear. 

She smiled without opening her eyes. "Tell me more. It may make me want to see to your needs sooner… because I do not think I feel entirely spent quite yet, and that remains your fault, and yours to resolve. Perhaps I will try your patience as you have tried mine, my love." 

Írissë whined, but Elenwë could feel the upward curl of her lips brushing down the side of her neck. She bent down to kiss Írissë's soft hair, and grinned. "Well, Írë, I am waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my dearest Suzelle for the the beta!


End file.
